Cazador
by Crosseyra
Summary: —No admitiré algo que no he hecho. —hizo una pausa. Los ojos rojizos de Inaho encontrándose con los aguamarina de Slaine. El sentimiento fluyó por sí solo. —No haría algo que te lastimara, cazador-san./AU/OrangeBat.


**Disclaimer: **El mundo de Aldnoah Zero y sus personajes pertenecen en su totalidad a Olympus Knight y A-1 Pictures. Hago esto sin fines de lucro o derivados.

**Pareja: **Inaho x Slaine (OrangeBat)

**Advertencia: **Drabble. Seres mitológicos. Contenido homosexual explícito.

**Cazador**

by

**Crosseyra**

* * *

**Dedicado a GABYNEKO**

* * *

Slaine se arrellanó contra el respaldo del sillón, tenso, frunciendo el ceño y mordiéndose el labio hasta enrojecer; nervioso desde los cimientos. Sentía los latidos de su corazón golpear fuertemente al interior, trotando en su pecho, sacudiéndose con cada mirada que se deslizaba por su cuerpo, por lo que su anatomía representaba. Una mirada voraz, hambrienta, trepidante.

La sala era fría; demasiado gótica para su gusto; a pesar de haber una chimenea apostada al otro límite del salón. Los ventanales enormes de las paredes laterales filtraban la luz lunar con facilidad; las persianas corridas de par a cada extremo del marco, sin balaustrada, solo servían para que el rostro del _cazador _se contrastara aún más contra la oscuridad que se expandía en su plenitud.

Un rostro pálido, fino y escueto.

El rostro de quien se supone debía ser la presa.

Tragó grueso; una gota fugitiva de sudor perlado se vislumbraba por las definiciones en la base del cuello blancucho que suponía la textura de la piel. Una gota fría, salada, producida por la adrenalina que corría por cada vena caliente de su cuerpo.

Inaho recorrió rápidamente con ojos brillantes y rojizos la tez pálida del muchacho. Los cabellos rubios de Slaine se revolvieron en medio del estremecimiento que los dedos largos del vampiro provocaron al acariciar la superficialidad de su cuerpo con la yema fría y áspera.

A Slaine le temblaron los labios.

—Puedes verla, ¿verdad? —susurró el chico con voz ahogada, gangosa, pasando saliva con dificultad, apegando su cuerpo contra el respaldo del asiento, tratando de crear distancia entre el cuerpo esbelto de Kaizuka Inaho y el propio. —La sangre corriendo dentro...

—Puedo sentir el flujo. —contestó el vampiro con tono monótono y neutral; un dedo escurriéndose por la piel pálida de la saliente de la clavícula. —Corre muy rápido. Deberías relajarte; de esa manera podría darte un paro.

Slaine Troyard soltó un resoplido que pretendió ser una carcajada sarcástica.

—Prefiero morir de esa forma a ser mordido por ti, _monstruo._

—_¿Monstruo? _—Inaho afiló imperceptiblemente la mirada. —Los monstruos son grotescos, malvados y propensos a provocar desastres colosales; o al menos así lo dice la definición más correcta. No me considero alguien maquiavélico ni de malas intenciones. Has sido tú quien ha irrumpido sin consideración alguna en mi morada para matarme. ¿Me equivoco,_ cazador-san_?

—¡No me jodas, chupasangre! —vociferó Slaine, removiéndose con fuerza, intentando apartar a Inaho. —¡Tú mataste a la princesa! ¡Tú lo hiciste! ¡Tú asesinaste a Asseylum!

—¿Seylum-san? —el vampiro parpadeó, ligeramente sorprendido por la esclarecedora información obtenida. —¿Seylum-san está muerta?

Asseylum Vers Allusia; la desconocida hija del anterior zar de Vers que abdicó por la fuerza por la revolución Saazbarina hace una década atrás, obligando a su familia a desaparecer como tales del territorio marciano—como gustaban de llamarse a sí mismos—. La conocía, claro que lo hacía; era la muchacha que solía arrancar flores de los jardines de su propiedad.

¿Asseylum, la sucesora legítima del trono de Vers, muerta?

—No intentes negarlo, _monstruo. —_escupió Slaine, clavando las uñas en los brazos largos del vampiro. —¿Cómo sabía su sangre? ¿Era demasiado buena como para despedazarla sin dejar rastro?

—No he tomado su sangre. —espetó con convicción. —Ni tampoco la mataría. Si la hubiera mordido, sería únicamente para transformarla en una de los nuestros, cosa que no estoy dispuesto a hacer. —tomó una bocanada discreta de aire. —Seylum-san no pertenece a esta parte del mundo.

Slaine soltó una risa sardónica; los ojos aguamarina acuosos por las lágrimas que se acumulaban en sus orbes. El dolor, los recuerdos, una vida completa al servicio de la familia Vers y de la protección de la muchacha afloraron por cada poro de su piel como un tormento inimaginable. Había jurada protegerla; esa era su meta en la vida; y había fallado rotundamente.

—Hablas como si ella estuviera viva...

Sí, había fallado.

—Probablemente lo está.

—Sigues negándolo.

—No admitiré algo que no he hecho. —hizo una pausa. Los ojos rojizos de Inaho encontrándose con los aguamarina de Slaine. El sentimiento fluyó por sí solo. —No haría algo que te lastimara, _cazador-san._

El rubio ahogó una exclamación en la entrada de la garganta, incapaz de reaccionar ante esas últimas palabras.

Slaine Troyard; el niño hecho adolescente que le había devuelto los motivos suficientes para disfrutar un poco más la eternidad.

Esbozó apenas una sonrisa visible ante la atenta y pasmada mirada de Troyard.

_Estaban en la época de caza; seguro._

* * *

Es un pequeño Drabble, pero no lo especifico en el resumen de la historia porque, en realidad, me gustaría alargarlo y dejar esto como un prólogo en un futuro un poco más lejano que cercano. Estoy tapada y hostigada con las clases, y eso se nota porque ya no se me da el tiempo para responder reviews. ¡De verdad lo siento mucho por eso!

Este Drabble va dedicado a GABYNEKO. ¡Niña, con el fic que sacaste de A/Z como temática vampírica y licántropo me ha dejado con unos deseos de escribir algo similar! Te ha quedado maravilloso, y este pequeño pedazo de escrito te lo debo a ti. ¡Mil saludos y besos! Te debo varios reviews, pero soy tan holgazana para dejarlos (y además por la falta considerable de tiempo) que lo aplazo mucho.

Espero que les haya gustado. Me he entusiasmado mucho con la temática, y la historia detrás de todo ya está media desarrollada, faltaría afinar detalles y otras cosas. ¡Por ahora lo dejamos como un Drabble!

Nos leemos en el final de "Génesis".

¡Saludos!

_Producto registrado por Crosseyra's Company S.A._

_Todos los derechos reservados._


End file.
